hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
New Ideas for HSE and HSW
Welcome to New Ideas for HSE & HSW. I know, this place is alot smaller than it was a few weeks ago. We have to fix this mess and add more and more ideas to this world of wonders. Join us and help restore peace on the battlefield now that the war is over, and evil ended up winning by removing important ideas. Just some additions and gameplay changes * Bull Sharks And Enemy Bull Sharks (Found In The Ocean Floor And The Deepest parts of the ocean). Only Great White shark and above can eat enemy bull sharks. Enemy Bull Shark Attack method:Biting Normal Bull Shark Able To Eat Enemy Big Daddy * Cost:300.000 Danger rating:High Colour: Reddish Brown Rarity:Very Rare Reward:Unknown * Squids/Octopus that only Great White and above can eat. (Found in the deepest * parts of the ocean) * A shark detecting map (Reveals every location for any great white, megalodeon, and big daddy currently on the map) * Lower the Migration Annihilator Mission Shell so players without the jetpack can access it * Big Daddy can eat Mini Subs once taken down, harpoons, toxic barrels, volcanic jets, the entire shark cage and its contents in one bite (Both Sizes), and helicopters and bad santa sleighs by just touching them * Reduce collision of every rock and reef to prevent big sharks from being stuck * Dolphins, Seaweed, Lifeguards, Lifeguard Towers, Eels * HDA slightly reduced * Hard to Reach treasure chests with big rewards when found * Reduce prices of items requiring gems to purchase * Bonus based off of points (ex. 1 coin for every 1,000 points and 1 gem for every 1,000,000 points) * Slightly bigger map and also a bit more decoration like some trees in the background of the land areas. * New types e various powerful weapons including torpedos, mines, cannons, harpoon guns, and depth charges. As well, battleships cannot be destroyed unless you take out the engine, which is heavily guarded. In addition, battleships might have caged enemy sharks that attack you when released. Battleships will award 4-10 gems, as well as unlock a new shark. * Add different classes of sharks, for example "Fossil Tier" which includes the megalodon and all other prehistoric sharks. As well as that add a multiplayer mode which will include a battle mode in which players can battle. (New Game) Hungry whale a new hungry shark game it will be release on 15 april 2018 for ios it will be release on may 1 2018 on android it will be release on september 2018 on wii u,xbox one and 360,playstaion 4 it will be release on october 2018 Vr edition and pc Tier s (can break oil pipes,wood and rocks) * Pygmy killer whale * Dwarf sperm whale * False killer whale * Pygmy right whale * Beluga whale * Gervais' beaked whale * True's beaked whale * Sowerby's beaked whale Eatable: * smaller or less dangerous prey * small mines * baby jellyfish * Enemy S whales * moray eels * stingrays * anglerfish * small piranha * dog Tier M (breaks metal,boats,ice blocks,bridges,submarines) * narwhal * Baleen Whale * Orca * Tropical bottlenose whale * Short-finned pilot whale * Dolphins eatable: * Enemy M whales * ice blocks * blue jellyfish * lion tamer jellyfish * large crabs * riverfish * hammerheads * small manta rays * small capybara * octopus * anaconda Tier L (breaks crystal) * North Atlantic right whale * Fin whale * sei whale * Baiji * Amazon river dolphin * La Plata dolphin eatable: * Large jelly fish * Inflated pufferfish * cars * bull sharks * hammerheads * komodo dragon * large manta ray * large turtles * sea urchins * green and orange jellyfish * eletric ray * sunfish * enemy L whales * bull sharks * large capybaras tier XL (breaks stone,barriers) * Humpack whale * Andrews' beaked whale * gray whale * Antarctic minke whale Eatable: * eletric eel * crocodile * lionfish * enemy XL Whales * mega submarine * pink jellyfish * large piranha * bull sharks * gulper fish Tier XXL (breaks purple crystals) * Livyatan * Bowhead whale * blue whale Eatable: * great white * cannonballs by pirate ships * blue whales * enemy xxl whales * red jellyfish * jaws boss * giant eel * large mines * enemy XXXL Whales * plane * megalodon * Big momma (dunkleosteus) * alien jellyfish Tier !! (breaks green crystals) * Moby dick * Sperm whale * atomic whale * right whale eatable: * Mega mines * largest mines * enemy !! whales * noob shark * ufo * giant dinos * pirate ship * enemy legendary whale * tornado shooting Maps * rocko’s morden sea * luna sea you need to unlock all small whales to unlock it * hobart with ships you need to unlock all medium whales to unlock it * area 51 Coast you need to unlock all large whales to unlock it but UFO attacks can stun you for one second * new zealand with the crab lair you need to unlock all extra large whales to unlock it * eurpeon sea you need to unlock all extra extra large whales to unlock it * jurrasic age you need to unlock all extra extra extra large whales to unlock it but with dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures * galleon you need to own any Medium whale to unlock it * finland you need to unlock all extra extra extra large whales to unlock it * king jelly’s lair with the boss named king jellyfish you need a Strong whale to fight him some attacks if he roars which spawns jellyfish’s and try to eat or stun them with the laser * parkour city 2018 you need to unlock all !! Whales to unlock it * UFO project site you need to own any XXL whale to unlock it * military base you need to own any !! Whale to unlock it * green hills * machine madness * Atlantis * nile river you need 2 !! Whales to unlock it Bosses: * Crab boss you need a !! Whale to fight it * elamosaur you need a xl whale to fight it * godzilla you need a XXXL whale to fight it Pets * Helement nurse shark (mine protection) * submarine (destroys enemy subs and divers) * pyro whale (fire breaths prey) * ufo (prey stunner) * electro the eel (stuns prey when they are behind) * eagle (can fly) * octo (eats everything expect bigger prey) * shin Godzilla 1st form (mega gold rush points X190) * Alan destroyer of the worlds (eats vechiles) * Dave the baby dolphin * anglerfish (uses a light to stun any prey for about five seconds) Tondeknoi's Ideas for World and Evo Tier XXL *Cretolamna Appendiculata - This exctint shark specie comes back (New Tier Idea) Tier LXL - It goes before Tier XXL *Peter Benchleys Creacture A.K.A . Sharkman - This half man and half Great White Shark hybrid has been created by scientist and he can walk on land Img 20150223 171307 by fishboy2418-d9d0may.jpg Peterbenchleycreatureomgawe.jpg 1 by foxhound1984-d9aacth.jpg 5c909aa0c19fbda294650c9f661efb52.jpg Creature by fishboy2418.jpg Creature-Peter-Benchley-s-Sharkman-1.jpg C5e2849096df1238309784190be01e4e.jpg Resizer.jpg Peterbenchleycreaturewatershadow.jpg Peterbenchleycreaturetest.jpg Peterbenchleycreatureswimmingversion.jpg|thumb|220x220px]] Peter benchley s creature by spideralien89-d5h61l0.jpg|thumb|220x220px]] Peterbenchleycreaturefullroar.jpg *Pteracuda: Half Barracuda Half Pteranodon! 1101.jpg Pteracuda.png Pteracuda.jpg stvspc__pteracuda__official_design__by_avgk04-d7p9z6p.jpg 20150822-135157.JPG 1907.10.jpg CFEF09FD-17B3-4F95-B15A-650448621194.jpg stvspc__pteracuda__the_sky_predator__by_avgk04-d7x8b0k.jpg *Whalewolf: Half Wolf Half Killer Whale! img_5712.jpg 4999997_sharktopus-vs-whalewolf-is-a-real-movie_d761aebb_m.jpg Sharktapus-Vs-Whalewolf-5.jpg whalewolf_concept_1_by_hydrothrax-d8x30qq.jpg sharktopus-vs-whalewolf1.jpg fedbba9798398ea7faeaaa0f25509598.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Whalewolf.jpg Underwater+Fight-1200.jpg a8ee1b459285db66e1ef7a9dc245facb.png *Giant Fish Alien:The Men in Black III Creatures! MIB3_Alien_Fish_shot_build-7.jpg MEN-IN-BLACK-3-characters-alienfish.Still002.jpg *Sharktopus: Half Shark Half Octopus!. tumblr_m7cc2a7ynd1qf2r7x.gif PiNJAYB.gif Sharktopus+trailer.jpg giphy.gif Sharktopus2.gif Sharktopus.gif Sharktopus.jpg Sharktopus1.jpg 35232-banner-Nerd-alert-for-Sharktopus-vs-Pteracuda.jpg sharktopus3.jpg shartkopus 2.jpeg *Dinoshark: Half Shark Half Dinosaur! Derp derp derp derp derp.png Dinoshark-3.png xjhik78dbag5pfqo8kp9.jpg image0011.jpg dinoshark_presentation_v5.jpg Dinoshark.jpg Dinoshark-movie-4.jpg dinoshark.jpg 81CZk76cX8L._SL1500_.jpg 1465812862_46621247.png 3a10_4e0c4cac.jpg Dinoshark-2010-1.jpg *Piranhaconda: Half Snake Half Fish! Piranhaconda.png PiranhacondaSnake.jpg Piranhaconda 2.jpg Piranhaconda itself.jpg 2012-06-16 11h28 33.jpg movies_piranhaconda_still_2.jpg color_sheet1.jpg images.jpg piranhaconda5.jpg piranhaconda03.jpg *Kulev Serpent: Half Snake Half Crocodile/Aligator! Lockjaw mb01.jpg Lockjaw1.png Lock18.1523.jpg lock22.2909.jpg lockjaw5.jpg syfy__kulev_serpent_by_gilarah93-d2xetm1.jpg *Razertooth Eel: Big Bad Killer Eel of Swarp! 8028092645 4b1bb65b29.jpg Razortooth48.4893.jpg Razortooth.jpg Vlcsnap-11402518.jpg Razorteeth.jpg 1268601892 6q8aa3c.png Razortooth 05.jpg Razortooth42.5537.jpg Razortooth 1.jpg syfy__razortooth_eel_by_gilarah93-d357rcy.jpg razortooth_by_limpetfish.jpg *Phaya Naga(Nakee, 2016 Thai CH3 Drama's): The Himmapan Serpent! Ohuegibrl1317Ju2j4o-o.gif Ohueh14zedxsCBxQiaS-o.gif (NEW TIER IDEA ) Tier GMS - Genetically Modified Sharks - It goes after tier xxL *The Genetically Eingeered Mako Sharks -These Genetically Modifided Mako Sharks are escaped from Aquatica SharkTA-DXNRE3.jpg Deep blue sea mako shark png by sonic2006fan-dca2jn5.png MakoSharks.png Mako shark.png Deep-Blue-sea-2-1200x801.jpg DBS2.png MakoSharks20.jpg MakoSharks19.jpg MakoSharks09.jpg LettingGoOfTheStretcher.png MakoSharks06.jpg MakoSharks04-0.jpg MakoSharks03.jpg Mako 1999 01.jpg Deep blue sea mako shark updated by sonic2006fan-dcapas8.png Aquatica mako sharks by adiraiju-dbyfgli.jpg img205galleryBUwm.jpg shark-cage.png still6.jpg 350a0-500full1.jpg Shark_Deep_Blue_Sea_Animatronics_Tiger_Skin_Texture.jpg deep-blue-sea-1999-killer-shark-600x300.jpg vlcsnap-7595-10-03-05h25m45s178.png SusanMcCallister14.jpg *The Genetically Eingeered Modified Tiger Shark - This Tiger Shark is half genetically modifeded and half deadly Tiger shark deep blue sea by sonic2006fan-dcau6uu.png dbs3.jpeg 968full-deep-blue-sea-screenshot-1-1.jpg * The Genetically Eingeered Modified Bull Shark - This Genetically Modifided Bull Shark is much more wiser , deadlier and stronger and he escaped from Akheilos Complex Shark-on-Set-Side-Skew-e1507728348916.jpg Shark-on-set-x2.png Shark-Paint-WS-300x224.jpg Shark-Close-up-Scars-e1507729320922.jpg Bull shark.png *Himmapan Moray Eel: The Himmapan Giant Sea Crab's Rival! Tumblr ngjh7eOONQ1u5hs16 og.jpg MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Mega Piranha: Swarm of Big Bad Giant Fish! mega-piranha-09-gif-school-of-fail-saint-pauly-wtf.gif mega-piranha-recensione-v2-30176-1280x16.jpg mega-piranha-02-wtf-saint-pauly.jpg qwrf2qw1.jpg (New Tier Idea) Tier Godzilla(GOJI) *1954 Godzilla: The Black & White Giant Monster(Daikaiju) of Tokyo! Tumblr o0ncjaIgSA1s2jfn0o1 400.gif Tumblr o0ncjaIgSA1s2jfn0o2 400.gif *2014 Godzilla: The Colossal (Half Eagle'', Half Bears, Half Komodo dragons and Half Crocodile/Aligator) Kaiju of San Francisco! Tumblr inline n5twgruCfH1qmobuq.gif UnawareVillainousGourami.gif *Shin Godzilla: The Mutanted Demonic Giant Monster(Daikaiju) of Tokyo also Biggest Than 2014 Godzilla! 6a1.gif Tumblr oha26oXRVT1s39ht8o1 400.gif Tumblr of5r4qSo701t5tgrwo4 540.gif tumblr_obyuziyoKT1qgckmbo1_1280.gif tumblr_obyuziyoKT1qgckmbo2_1280.gif (New Tier Idea) Tier Zilla - It goes before Tier Godzilla *1998 Godzilla: The Giant Monster(Daikaiju) of New York City! Godzilla98-gz2 (2016 02 22 04 28 34 UTC).gif 33424701.jpg flatirongodz.jpg ginofourk12315.jpg b155KVE.gif tumblr_n5jswaKm6s1qedb29o1_400.gif tumblr_n9ale7NQ3N1tr62aco1_400.gif Baby Sharks *[[The Prehistoric Piranhas: The 100 of Deadly Sharp-teeth Fish of Amazon!|'The Prehistoric Piranhas: The 100 of Deadly Sharp-teeth Fish of Amazon!''']] Piranha-3D1.jpg File 569037 piranha3dd-commentary.jpg 1d883b3722f11a08eec0d92381e1e1ee05fd26dc3744f83b921fd439b4710312.jpg Piranha-3dd-trailer.jpg piranha.gif giphy (1).gif 49724.jpg piranha.2.gif 157584.jpg Piranha-3D-Piranha-lifesize-CGI-reference-maquette-display-3.jpg thumb-350-867428.jpg *The WhaleWolf Puppy - This Puppy is hybrid between Wolf and Killer Whale 562a47fcfb2950c364e03883 5796cc864b5e739b0e9096a5 320.jpg *The Himmapan Mythical Fish Mahajanaka.jpg MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Kamata/Shinigama-kun: a Shin Godzilla's 2nd/3rd form! tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo6_r1_400.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo5_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo4_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo1_r1_400.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo2_r1_500.gif kamata_kun_png_by_magarame-db459qm.png 1477687034549.jpg shing-2nd-form-1-sm.jpg Xplus-Shin-Godzilla-2ndForm-2.jpg tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo2_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo5_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo1_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo4_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo3_400.gif 0817-News-KaijuAddicts-XPlus-Shin-Godzilla-Third-Form-3.jpg Japan-Rare-X-PLUS-Toho-30cm-Series-Shin-Godzilla.jpg img_5_m.jpg P4110195.jpg *The Baby Genetically Modifided Mako Shark - This Genetically Modifided Baby Mako Shark is free from Aquatica Mako shark deep blue sea by sonic2006fan-dbys980.png *The Piranha Sharks - These Great White Shark and Piranha hybrids are deadlier than ever PiranhaSharks2.jpg Piranha-sharks-s.jpg 458699631 1280x720.jpg Piranha Shark.jpg Enemies/Bosses/Prey *Enemy Piranhaconda Piranhacondas.jpg Piranhaconda showdown.png *Himmapan Giant Sea Crabs MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Enemy Pteracuda 1101.jpg Pteracuda.png Pteracuda.jpg stvspc__pteracuda__official_design__by_avgk04-d7p9z6p.jpg 20150822-135157.JPG 1907.10.jpg CFEF09FD-17B3-4F95-B15A-650448621194.jpg stvspc__pteracuda__the_sky_predator__by_avgk04-d7x8b0k.jpg *Enemy Whalewolf img_5712.jpg 4999997_sharktopus-vs-whalewolf-is-a-real-movie_d761aebb_m.jpg Sharktapus-Vs-Whalewolf-5.jpg whalewolf_concept_1_by_hydrothrax-d8x30qq.jpg sharktopus-vs-whalewolf1.jpg fedbba9798398ea7faeaaa0f25509598.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Whalewolf.jpg Underwater+Fight-1200.jpg a8ee1b459285db66e1ef7a9dc245facb.png * Enemy Dinoshark Enemy dinoshark.png * Enemy Sharktopus Zombie sharktopus 1 by zerofrust-d34x9b9.jpg Shark2.jpg *Jellyfish/shark *Spongebob Squarepants Creatures: **Jellyfish (Spongebob Squarepants) **Clams/Oyster (Spongebob Squarepants) **Alaskan Bull Worm * Bunsen ( Monster version ), (Bunsen is Beast ) * King Kong ( 2005 or 2017 ) * Four (BFB) (screeches and can posion your shark and it will make your shark dizzy) * Irys ( Gamera 3 : The Revenge of the Irys ) World/Area *Amazon River *African Great Lakes *Bangweulu Swamps *Dophinairum, Aquarium and Zoo *Water Park *Pirate Bay/Lagoon *Gulf of Thailand *Waterfowl Lake, Showa Kinen Park *Oasis Lake *Lower-Upper Bay, New York-New Jersey, USA *Spongebob Squarepants Worlds: **Bikini Bottom **Rock Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) *Himmapan *Paris , Monaco - (France ) *Moscow , Volga river - (Russia) *Berlin , Rhine river - ( Germany ) , *Rome , Venice , River Po - ( Italy ) , * Vienna ( Austria ) * Toronto , Vancouver ( Canada ) *London- ( Big Brittany ) , *Dubrovnik , Zadar , Split , Rijeka ,Šibenik ,Metković ( river Neretva ) ( Croatia ) *Athens , Santorini , Crete , ( Greece ) *Haunt the House : Terrortown ( museum , hospital and theathre and lots more ) *Mesosoic Era : Triassic , Jurassic and Cretaceous *Cenozoic Era : Paleocene , Eocene , Oligocene , Miocene , Pliocene , Pleistocene *Shrek 2 World ( PS2) : Swamp and Far Far Away *Mall ( Despicable Me 2 ) *MLP - Equestria *Amity Island ( Jaws ) *Nigara Falls - Canada *Madrid - ( Spain ) *Vukovar - ( Croatia ) *Neum - ( Bosnia and Herzegovinia ) *Belgrade - ( Serbia ) *Tirana - ( Albania ) *Zagreb and Osijek - ( Croatia ) *Sarajevo - ( Bosnia and Herzegovinia ) *Nome - ( Balto 1 , 2 , 3) *Cetinje *Podgorica - ( Montenegro ) *Nicosia - ( Cyprus ) *Instabul, Ankara - ( Turkey ) National Parks and Islands of Croatia IKUYA IDEAS Ideas for hungry shark world. - Another XXL shark: electric shark, capable of shocking the prey. - add some more worlds: . The Amazon River, which needs size XL to open (will be set up in the morning vs. the sites: old woods, wooded areas, Aboriginal villages, coastal mangrove forests, flooded forests): and there are prey: Crocodile (once in south china sea) Piraha fish (size xl) Aquarium fish (size xxl) Electric eel (size xxl) Arowana (size xl) Bull shark (size l) River dolphin (size l) Dugout Fish head axe Angel fish Carp Tropical freshwater fishes (not yet available) Newspaper (on land) (size xl) Monkey (size m) Parrots (once in the Pacific) Tucan Native Homemade ... No jellyfish because it is fresh water. .mini map: Hong Kong (will be set up in the evening as in south china sea, vs 3 points in victoria port: the building returns Hong Kong to China (because it does not name j), cruise ships on the peninsula You need to choose a shark and need 3 shark size xxl to open). Prey: Giant jellyfish enemies buzz Rooster robo shark And the prey appeared in south china sea . Mediterranean, need 1 size xxl and 1size !! To open (will be set at dusk with the following locations: the pillars of the heracles in girbaltar, Nice-France, venice- Greece, athens-Greece and Santorini) primer: Tropical fish (Pacific and Arabian species) Crabs (Pacific breeds and arab sea) Red, green, pink, pink Dolphin White shark Shark mako Tiger shark Hammerhead sharks Sand shark Megalodon Mr Snaps Echo Sea turtle Landmines (except land mines) Diver Submarine Albatross Sea terns Ink Fish face Fish angler Tuna Snow fish Barracuda All fish are in the Pacific Ocean (except genetically engineered fish) . Japanese coast, need 4 size fish !! To open (will be set up at night with locations: tokyo, tokyo port, janjira (nuclear power station, lake front of Fuji), island ohashi, island (there is ancient temple, as in Anime free, near floating island, USS Saratoga (in godzilla movie 2014) with prey Fish species in south china sea Giant jellyfish, pink jellyfish, blue jellyfish Bom (all) Drago Whaleshark Basking shark Mr snappy Roboshark Buzz Megalodon Diver Submarine Emperor Crab Electric eel Eel morray Stork flamingoes Bird gull Dolphin Fish angler Ink Animals appear in south china sea New Shark:Big Smoke eats enemy smokes and carl ablitiy:you picked the wrong house fool eats everything is a fatas so it can eat everything